


You are the Girl that I've Been Dreaming of

by CelestialVapidity



Series: Bayojeanne Week 2020 [7]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gay, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby gays, jeanne is an nb lesbian and bayo is bi jsyk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVapidity/pseuds/CelestialVapidity
Summary: Cereza confesses her feelings to Jeanne. Pre clan wars.
Relationships: Bayonetta/Jeanne (Bayonetta), Cereza/Jeanne (Bayonetta)
Series: Bayojeanne Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691881
Kudos: 8





	You are the Girl that I've Been Dreaming of

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y’all! Hope you’re all staying safe and healthy! Happy Easter if you celebrate it! Welcome to Bayojeanne Week 2020 day seven! Today’s prompt is ‘history’, so of course I had to do young Bayojeanne being baby gays. Sorry this is late, I decided to take Easter off from writing. Hope y’all enjoy! Also posted on FF (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13552140/1/You-are-the-Girl-that-I-ve-Been-Dreaming-of) and Tumblr (https://celestial-vapidity.tumblr.com/post/615338328452104192/you-are-the-girl-that-ive-been-dreaming-of).

_ “You are the girl _

_ That I've been dreaming of _

_ Ever since I was a little girl” _

_ I’m Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You by Nerd Magnet _

* * *

Today was the day. Cereza was finally going to tell Jeanne how she felt about her. The two of them had always been best friends, sneaking around behind the Elder’s back to spend time together. Somewhere, between secret sleepovers and hidden sparring sessions, the dark-haired witch had begun to feel something more than friendship for the other young woman. 

Now all she had to do was wait for her best friend to arrive. She was currently waiting in a clearing in the woods outside the clan’s residence, where she and Jeanne typically met to train in secret. At the sound of leaves rustling behind her, the young witch turned and saw the person she was looking for. 

“Hello Cereza. Sorry I’m late, Mum was giving me the ‘you have to set an example for our people’ lecture again. As if I don’t know that already!” Jeanne rolled her eyes. 

“I’m just glad you’re here now,” Cereza replied with a nervous smile.

“So, what did you need to talk to me about?” The white-haired witch asked, leaning against a tree.

“Jeanne...We’ve been best friends ever since we met as children. And I don’t want that to change, no matter what...But the truth is that I’ve been having other feelings as well. Whenever I see or think about you, my heart feels lighter. You make me happier than anyone else does. Jeanne, I think I’m in-”

Cereza was cut off by the younger witch moving forward to press their lips together. She stiffened in surprise. They broke apart after a moment, and stood staring at each other.

“...Me too,” Jeanne said, turning red.

Cereza beamed. “Was that your first kiss, my dear? I think we can only get better with practice, don’t you?”   


“But of course. Shall we?”


End file.
